


Spence and the Gypsy

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut gypsy shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Spencer Reid meets a fake gypsy girl? Love of course... There was a little inspiration from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

It was just a regular work day. I went to the coffee shop to get my usual overly sugared cup of coffee from there. As I was leaving that's when I saw her. Her long black shoulder length hair was partially covered in a shimmering red scarf. She had on an equally sparkling red skirt with a bright white sash full of small silver bells her white bandeau covered her large breasts. Her lips were blood red and her large blue green eyes were sweet. The bangles on her arms and ankles jingled as she walked. Her earrings looked like they could fit a basketball through them. Her skin was a milk chocolate tan. I was so distracted that I dropped my coffee. She notices and quickly tries to remedy the situation. "I got it." I said. "It's fine I can handle it." She says taking a black powder and sprinkling it on the spot. The powder and the stain disappears right before my eyes as if nothing ever happened. I had to touch it to be sure. Dry as a bone. She smiles her eyes sparkling in the light of the shop. "I'm Esmeralda." She says smiling shyly. "I'm Spencer." I said. "Nice to meet you. Are you a cop?" She asked. "Technically no. I'm an FBI agent I work for the BAU." "You're a doctor. Your hands are delicate. But you're a math doctor. A genius actually. Regular doctors don't normally wear vests." She says. "How'd you know that?" I asked impressed. "By your hands. You're shy guy. Your mom had schizophrenia, due to it's hereditary nature you don't want kids because you're afraid to pass it on. I can tell you that you won't pass it on because your dad's genes are more predominant in you. Only difference is you won't ever leave your family like he did." She says. I was impressed. I was leaving when I realized that I'd have to order another cup. I was headed in line when I get a call from Derek. "Hey pretty boy where you at? You ain't never late to work." He says. "Long line at the shop." I said. "We have coffee here Hotch just made a fresh cup. Get your ass down here before he throws in a loop." He says. "Fine." I said. I walked out the shop quickly. I guess I didn't see Esmeralda walk out the store because I saw her on the corner with a guitar singing an acoustic version of I'm Still Here. I check my pockets. I have a few dollars to give her. I put it in the case for the guitar. She smiled her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. A little black kitten mewled from her sash pocket. She pats him and rubs behind his ear. I wave goodbye and head to headquarters. When I get there Derek is waiting for me. "Who was the girl? You are never late dude." He asked. "The gypsy girl." I said. "Esme, she's sweet helped us out on a few cases when you were sick. She's actually an agent." "She is?" I asked. "Yeah. She should show up right about now." He says. "Hey Derek." She says. "Wow." I said. "Hey baby girl, whatcha doin?" "I came to give Doctor Reid his drivers license. He dropped it in my guitar case." "Thank you." I said. "No problem." She says. "Your accent you lost it." I said. "I'm not a real gypsy. I have a real job as an agent. I just use observations from the people around me." She says. "Oh." I said. "I better go home. I want to change this dress." She says. "Ill be back later. Bye Derek. Bye Spencer." She says. She jingles as she walks away. "I think someone's got an admirer." Derek says. "What? Nah. Not her. She's probably looking at you." I said. "Come on man her eyes were all over you. And did you not hear the way she said 'Bye Spencer'? She totally in love with you." He says. "Whatever. You told her about me didn't you?" I said. "Huh?" He says acting like he had no idea what I was talking about. He finally fessed up and said: "She's seen you with me so I had to answer her questions. She looked at me with her big green eyes." I did think her eyes were sexy. She seemed nice. We walked inside and I get some coffee from the office, black and a whole lot of sugar. I heard a slight meowing. I turn around and see Esmeralda with the little black kitten. She was in jeans but the same white bandeau and white sash with bells. Her red scarf was now pink with sparkles. "Hi Spencer." She says. "Hi Esmeralda." I said. "This is Salem. I think he likes the smell of coffee." She says. "He's adorable." "Thank you." She says having a seat at the table. Emily walks in and says: "Hey Spence hi Esme hi Salem." Esmeralda waves and smiles. "Hi Emily." I said. "We got a case you two." "Ok." I said. Esme stands up puts Salem in her sash pocket and walks out. You could hear the jingle of her sash down the hall as she walks. I walked to the conference room and see many pictures. "We have a Disney Murderer on our hands." Penelope says. "Disney Murderer?" JJ asked. "Meaning that he catches women who look like female Disney characters. The red haired on being Ariel, the Middle Eastern one being Jasmine and so on. Most recent victim was a woman who resembled Mulan." I said. "So now who's next?" Derek says. "Well apparently they were poisoned because they are doll like in appearance." I said. "He wants to add to his collection, maybe these were women who he knew he couldn't have." Esmeralda says. "There's gotta be a connection. But we better hurry the progression of the murders are accelerating." Hotch says. He gets up and walks out. We wait. "Why are you just sitting there?" He asked. "You're supposed to say wheels up in thirty." David says. "Wheels up in thirty." He says. When we get on the plane Esmeralda sits in front of me. I was pretending to review the case file so as not to draw attention to myself. I was looking at Esmeralda through my eyelashes. Her lips were ruby red needing to be touched by mine. Her breasts called to be squeezed. Her neck and shoulders to be bitten and kissed. The thought of my hands running down her hips and sides made me want to pull her to a bedroom immediately. Derek texted me snapping me out of my trance. "So you do got a thing for Miss Esmeralda?" He says. "No." I said. "Your eyes were all over her." He says. "Salem was meowing." I said. "The kitty is asleep in her arms. You were looking at her." Derek said. Hotch handed out rooming assignments. "Spencer could you room with Esme please." "Yes sir." I said in the most bored way I could manage to hide my excitement. "I'm a light sleeper." She says. "I'm one too. It'll work out." I said smiling. She smiled back her eyes sparkling. Her blue jade green eyes focused on a bell on her sash that Salem started playing with. When we land we head to the hotel in the black unmarked suburban. Hotch checked us in and Esmeralda and I walked to our room. It had only one large bed. "You mind sharing a bed. I'm asking because if you don't I can sleep on the floor." She says. "No I don't mind." I said. "One more thing. I sometimes sleep naked." She says. "A lot of single women do it's a freeing experience they say. At least that's what Emily says." I said laughing. She laughs brushing her hair out of her face. She unties her hair and it cascades down to her shoulders. She placed Salem on the bed and takes her sash off. She drops it on Salem who meows loudly. She picks it up and says: "Peek-a-Boo." Then drops it on him again. She plays this game for a while and then feeds him some whole milk and some kitten chow. She puts him in a large cage full of catnip and toys. She takes her sandals off and then says: "I call shower first. I'll be quick." "Ok." I said. I just sat there and read a book. She comes out exactly two minutes later. She has on a royal blue silk bathrobe that matched her eyes. "I think the water is still hot. Hope you don't mind if I watch TV while you sleep." She says. "No go ahead." I said. I go in the shower. The scent of rose petals and vanilla fill the air. I turn on the water, still hot. I get in and wash my hair. Thoughts of Esmeralda being in here a few minutes ago made me hard. I continued the shower and then get out and put on my clothes. I walk out shirtless not noticing that Esmeralda was watching me and not the TV. She catches herself. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to stare." She says biting her lip. "It's ok." I said. "What are you watching?" "The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The Disney Version." She says. I get in bed next to her and fall right to sleep. Little did I know that this movie would help this case out a lot.


	2. Esmeralda's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda discovers she may be a target of the unsub. With the help of Spencer and the team they can solve this case. Gets a little frisky in the beginning and end.

Spencer had gone straight to bed after he took a shower. Poor guy was tired after such a long flight. I turn down the tv to give him a little peace. Eventually I turn the tv off. That wakes him up. "I was listening to that." He says with a laugh. He was so cute. Yesterday afternoon I finally got the guts to speak to him after staring from afar for months. Ok a month but still. I take the bathrobe off and put on a tight tank top and a lace thong. Spencer had turned away so he couldn't see. But I wanted him to see. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him thrusting inside of me so hard that it would make me say: "Aye Papí." "Spence you can look now I'm clothed enough." I said. As soon as he turned I let him see a peek of my boobs. He blushed. "Sorry, my shirt is kinda low cut." I said. "N-No. It's fine." He says shyly. "You never had that happen to you before?" "Yes, Maeve did it to me. Her breasts weren't as perfect as yours are though." He says. "She sounded wonderful, I'm sorry for your loss." I said sitting next to him. "It's fine." He says. "It's ok to cry, you seem like you need to. My ex used to say that I have comfortable boobs for crying." I said. "Do you mind?" He asked. "No, lay away." I said bringing his head closer to my breasts. I let my shirt down so he has more room to lay on them. He lays down on my breasts the coolness of the air causing my nipples to stick out. "They are comfortable." He says with a laugh. His warm breath makes me shiver. I wanted him to touch me, I needed him to touch me. He sat up and says: "Thanks Esmeralda." The way my name rolled off his tongue sent a chill into my bones. I put the shirt back over my breasts and say: "If you ever need to lay on them just do it and We will go somewhere private so you can lay bare breasted. That's if you want breast if you just want clothed breasts then just lay on them." He smiles and says: "I think skin to skin contact is best. It provides a connection to the soul." I was about to lay down when he says: "There's one thing I need to do though that I should've done earlier." "What?" I asked. His response was a hard kiss on my lips. The shiver down my spine turns into a fire in my heart. I allowed his kisses to get rougher as I laid on my back. He pulls away and moves down my neck, burning my skin when his lips make contact. His lips travel down to my breasts my hard nipples just inches away from his sexy mouth. He takes one and holds it in his hand and lets his thumb swirl around the nipple. He took the other one and bit it. "Spence." I said as I breathed heavily while his tongue slid against my nipples. I didn't want him to stop. He was about to kiss me again when there was a knock at the door. It was JJ. Spencer puts on a t-shirt and I pull my shirt back up and Spencer says: "Come in JJ." She's frantic and says: "Turn on your tv now." The Hunchback of Notre Dame is still on. "What about it?" I said. Spencer looks at the Esmeralda on the tv and then looks at me. He does this twice and says: "If your not careful you'll be next." He says. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Pause the tv JJ." He says. She pauses it and then JJ says: "You look exactly like her. Same eyes same hair same skin color. You can help us. Lure him to find out his motive." "Ok." I said yawning. That's when I notice that Spencer had his finger against my clit. Thankfully my bottom half was covered up with the big blanket. I bit my lip, partially from arousal and partially from nervousness. It took everything I had not to move when Spencer let his finger slide in and out. I yawn again. JJ takes that as her cue to leave and walks out. Spencer smiled mischievously and says: "Where were we?" "You were about to fuck me." I said with a smirk. He pulls his fingers out causing an overflow of cum. He licked his fingers and takes a condom out of his bag. "I'm clean I got tested I have no STDs." I said. "I don't want you getting pregnant." He says. "I understand.... I just hate the way condoms feel. "I don't think missing a day of protection will hurt anything." He says. "Spence protect me. I don't wanna risk anything." I said. "Ok." He said. He puts one on. Thankfully a Trojan Bearskin one. I looked at him. He was huge. He gently slides in. When he's all the way in... All 10 and a half inches of him. He starts thrusting slowly. He squeezed my breasts and kissed my neck. "Spence." I moan as he bit the hickey he left on my neck. When we stop he throws the blankets over us and holds me close to him. I so wanted this case to be over. So I could be with Spencer.


End file.
